


A Little Help

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	A Little Help

Cullen entered the Inquisitors rooms without knocking; a testament to the comfort they had both begun to feel in their tentative intimacy. A comfort that soon evaporated as his head crested over the bannister and caught a flash of an expanse of creamy skin. Sarita let out a quick gasp, her hands quickly rising up to cover her breasts. "Cullen!" a blush spread across her cheeks. "Inquisi--Sarita...I am so sorry I did not think...I should have knocked! Deepest apologies...I--I will just come back later--" he turned, attempting to flee with what remained of his dignity.  
"Wait!"  
He froze with his back to her. Trying to block out the mental image of the vision that he had caught all too brief a glimpse of.  
"This is um rather embarrassing, but then again..." she chuckled softly. "I have a scratch on my back from the last fight was in. I am supposed to apply a poultice but well, I can't quite reach. I understand if you would not feel comfortable but, would you mind...?"  
He swallowed. "Of course I do not mind." He turned slowly and saw that she was still naked except for a pair of small pair of lacy black smalls. Her back was turned to him, her hair pulled over the front of one shoulder and he could see the exquisite shape of her pale silhouette. His eyes roamed almost involuntarily up her long, leanly muscled legs before resting for a heart beat or two on her very shapely rear. His eyes travelled upwards, taking in the beautiful expanse of her pale back before he let out a gasp on seeing the so called scratch. It was a rather deep slash extending from her mid back before curling around to her ribs.  
Cullen stepped forward and pulled his gloves off before taking a generous dollop of the poultice sitting on the small table and tentatively began to smoothe it over the wound. "If this is a scratch I would hate to see what you consider to be a more serious injury." He spoke in an attempt to break the tension that still lingered faintly, his voice was slightly hoarse, whether from her being so bare and so close to him or from worry over the injury. "So how exactly did this happen?" He asked as he continued to smoothe in the soothing balm.  
"Oh well a dragon sort of...landed on me...a little."  
"A dragon lande...Maker's Breath woman you will be the death of me."  
"It was only its claw and only for a moment" she sheepishly clarified.  
They returned to a more comfortable silence and it was several moments before he realised that the poultice was applied and he had been absently rubbing his hands over the skin of her back. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever felt. As he continued his impromptu massage he could feel the knots in her muscles beginning to relax and she let out a soft moan that went straight to his groin. All of a sudden the reality of their current situation seemed to hit them but neither one wanted to break the spell. He could smell the scent of her skin and hair, lilacs and elfroot and something else that was just her. His rubbing began to slow, no longer even massaging, just feeling her, enjoying the closeness and the contact. She leant back into him, gasping slightly as she felt his clothed erection, almost painfully hard now.  
Almost involuntarily he leant forward pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck and he breathed out her name. Somewhere between a plead and a question.  
She lowered her hands from where they had been covering her breasts and reached round, taking his much larger ones and moving them forward, over the soft supple swell of her pert breasts.  
He rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples and kneaded the soft flesh of her bosom. She pushed her rear backwards, moving it over his length. His cock feeling the cleft of her ass through his trousers and her smalls and she rubbed herself against him in small, lazy circles. He peppered soft kisses along her neck before moving up and experimentally taking the point of her ear in his mouth and biting gently and was reward by a wanton groan from his loves soft plump lips. "Cullen..." she pushed her rear back slighly more forcefully, increasing the friction between them and he felt his release building within. "Vhenan..." she turned slightly, tilting her head up at him and he saw her brilliant green eyes blown wide with lust. He bent forward and pressed a searing kiss to her lips before he felt himself climax in his pants. He sagged forward against her, taking care not to press against her "little scratch".  
Her forehead was pressed against his and then almost shyly she slowly lowered one of his hands from her breasts, down lower and lower over her stomach, lower, his fingertips had just brushed against the black lace when there was a sudden knock at the door. The spell broken they both jumped apart, flushed with pleasure and shyness.  
"Inquisitor." Leliana's lightly accented voice floated up, a hint of gentle teasing. "I thought it best to remind you and our Commander that we have a war council meeting...that started five minutes ago."  
Cullen's hand went up to the back of his neck and rubbed self consciously.  
"Of...of course Leliana, we will...*I* will just be a moment." Sarita called down. She swore to herself she could hear Leliana giggle to herself before leaving.  
She bent down and wrapped a light silken robe around herself before turning to Cullen once more. "I best get dressed before Leliana sends some poor scout up here after us."  
"Ah yes of course, I should also um...freshen up a little I think."  
She came back up to him and kissed his cheek. "Oh and Cullen?"  
"Yes?"  
"Feel free to enter without knocking again...anytime."  
She punctuated this with a press of herself up against him once more.  
"Maker's breath, you really are going to be the death of me."  
She let out a laugh like music as she stepped behind a privacy screen in the corner.  
"And you would not have me any other way." She teased.


End file.
